Keiki Ke'ehi: Baby Steps
by Stevekonoforever
Summary: When Kono and Steve suffer from the lost of a loved one. They try to take baby steps back words. But in like every marriage the hit a bump. And their lives were about to change, even if they weren't ready
1. Prologue

**Aloha! To all my Hawaii five- 0 McKono fans. Hope you enjoy this story. I personally am, even though I'm the one writing it, still it's a wonderful story to write.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this, as quick as the reviews come in. I will update a chapter.**

**A/N- I do not own the characters or Hawaii five-0 they all belong to CBS. But if I could… Rachel and Danny would be together, and Chin and Malia would still be together., and of course…McKono for sure.**

**Yes, yes. I know enough bantering and own with the story, hope you enjoy….**

* * *

**Prologue-**

Steve and Kono stood there holding hands, looking at her grave. Steve looked at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Why her"? she cried. And Steve wrapped her into a hug.

"I whish I knew, Kono." he said his voice trembling. There daughter was gone, and never coming back. His little Minnie SEAL, as Danny called his and Kono's daughter. No more Kono teaching their daughter to surf, or him wrestling with her in the living room floor as kono did laundry on the weekends. Or the little feet on top of his feet while they danced to their daughter's favorite song, _Cinderella. _There little baby girl was gone.

The ride home was quiet, all Steve could do was think about her, and the things he would never get to do. That Danny got to do with Grace. And that made him think about their last dance to _Cinderella..._

"_Daddy" she said running into the house, as quick as her little legs could go. "I did it, I did it" she squealed, " I stood up on the surf boarder." Steve smiled at his wife as she came through the back door. He placed his gun on the table, before bending down to hug his daughter. _

"_You did," he said picking her up, "How was your day sunshine." he asked to his daughter." As he placed her back on the floor, before walking into the kitchen where Kono was. _

" _It was fun Ms .Leah said, ' I was doing better than all my other friends in class'." Steve smiled to himself as he got a beer out of the refrigerator. His and Kono's daughter may be just two. But she could talk and talk. Talk more than Danny actually, when we was on one of his rants._

"_Steve, could you open this." asked Kono handing him a jar of pickles to open. Just as Steve opened the jar they heard music playing in the living room. Kono and Steve both turned to see their daughter dancing in her pink tutu. That her Uncle Danny got for her, that Danny insisted she should have little pink girly things in her life, even if her parents were insisting she didn't need them._

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day and there's still work to do

She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!

There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited

and I need to practice my dancin

'Oh please, Daddy, please!"

_There daughter turned at that moment to see both her parents smiling at her, " Daddy come on, lets dance" she said. Holding her hand out for her father to take. Kono smiled at her, then at Steve. As he walked to her. Taking her hand._

"_No, no, no." she said in a stern little voice, "You doing it wrong, you gots to bow. 'Member I'm a princess." Steve smiled at her, and bowed. Then he took hold of his daughter's hand. Her little feet rested on top of his Converse desert boots. And they moved to the music. _

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone…

Steve was smiling to himself remembering that last moment, the last dance with his daughter. His smiled faded, when he caught Kono wiping away more loose tears away from her eyes. He pulled his Chevy truck over, and got out. "I'll be back" he said to her, and we walked away, down to the beach.

Steve stood tensed, his arms were cross. And he stared out at the ocean. Yeah, he may be a Navy SEAL, and yeah maybe you weren't suppose to cry. But he couldn't hold in, he wasn't trained to hold it when his daughter was gone. He was breaking, and he couldn't do it front of her. Not now, anyway. He had to be strong for his wife, but he couldn't.

Kono sat in the truck, she watched her husband walk away to the beach. She could read him by the way he was standing. She got out of the truck, and walked to him. She wrapped her around his and relaxed a little when he felt her presence. She looked up at him, and she could see the tears in his eyes, that he was trying to hold back.

"She's never coming back." he said in a whisper. Kono frowned, tears now slipping from her eyes. And they hugged each other, both crying for their daughter. They stood in the same exact spot where they first met, and where she joined Five-0, where he asked her to marry him. And most of all when Kino told Steve they were going to have a baby. Now they stood there crying for their little girl, they wanted her back, but it was never going to happen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want more review, review. I love reviews! The song Cinderella is by Steven Curtis Chapman. And I love that song, and some how wanted it in this, so it was.**

**Until next time, Aloha, Malama Pono **


	2. Two years Before

**Mahalo Nui Loa (Thank you very much) for all of your reviews. They make me very happy. Since I got so many I decided to update early. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The questions are still hanging about their daughter, but we have to of course start from the beginning than we will end up to the tragic event of the daughter's death, and so forth.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Years Before-

Steve grabbed his surf board that laid against his house, and he headed to the water. They had a long case and he was glad it was over. As he paddled out to his first wave he found himself thinking about her _Did she like him, or was it just him. Actually he didn't like her, he LOVED her. Her dimple smile, the way she got excited when the would get a case, or the way she would be so calm and sympathy when they would tell a family bad news. He loved everything about her. But he didn't think she loved him back._ He quickly came out of his thoughts, to be pushed under by a wave. Quickly he came back up swimming to his bored. It was a quiet weekend, Danny had Grace, so he wouldn't be seeing him, well it was actually more like Danny just invited himself over whenever, Chin was probably spending the time with his wife; Malia, and Kono, Kono he knew where she was. She was over on the north Shore surfing.

"Danno, please, please can we go see 'Uncle Steve'." begged Grace as they sat at Kamakono's shrimp truck eating, well actually it was Grace who was eating, not Danny.

" I don't know monkey, Steve has a had a pretty hard week. Maybe Kono could come hang out with us." Danny replied drinking a coconut juice, something Hawaiian that he finally gave in on drinking, that he actually liked. Grace smiled, " call her."

Before Danny could pull out his phone Grace walked up in a red bikini and her surf board in hand, " Hey guys!" she asked setting down next to Grace.

"Where's Chin"? asked Danny. Kono took a bite of Grace's shrimp, " With Malia" she replied, " Where's Steve, taught you two would be hanging out with each other."

Danny smiled, " Babe, we don't see each other _every _weekend-" But was cut short when Steve walked up, "See who"? he asked. Setting down next to Danny, smiling at Kono and Grace. " Hi Uncle Steve" said Grace smiling as she drank her water bottle.

Steve smiled at Grace, " And how are you"? he asked talking to her, Kono and Danny watched as her and Steve talked to each other for a few minutes, till Grace turned to face Kono, " Kono can we go surfing."? asked Grace. Kono smiled, her dimple like smile. _I'm acting like a dumb school girl in front of him. Quit kono, he's with someone else, remember. He's with Catherine. _Kono thought as she stood up taking Grace's handed and they walked to the water, carrying their surf boards. Steve smiled at both girls as they walked off, and once again he found himself thinking about Kono again. How wonderful of a mother she would make. " Be Careful" yelled Danny.

"I see you finally gave in on letting her surf" asked Steve taking a sip of his LongBoard beer. Danny turned to Steve, " NO!" he said loudly, now he began with his hands in the hair. " Rachel let her, so here I am taking her to surf lessons every other weekend. Where-Where instead we could be going to the movies together or playing with her toys. But-but, no! I have to take her to surf lessons." ranted Danny.

"Danny, she will be fine. Right now she's with Kono, she wouldn't let nothing happen to her." replied Steve.

"Nothing Happen!?" Danny said almost yelling, " Hang on there Stevo, Grace is my daughter, and Kono maybe the rookie, but-but." Danny stuttered, he was lost for words, "Your right." Steve just laughed at Danny.

"You know Chin is right bout us bickering like a couple half the time," said Steve. Danny hugged Steve from the side, " Awe Steven, I feel loved."

Just at that moment a mom with her daughter walked by, and she immediately covered her daughter's eyes and practically ran away. " Danny, please, or I will file for a divorce." said Steve in a warning toned voice. And Danny let go.

"Grace get up"! yelled Kono smiling on her surf board, and Grace stood up on her surf board, and she smiled at Kono. " Good job, keep your concentration, so-GRACE!" yelled Kono. As Grace's board flew out from underneath her into the air. Kono hurried t swim to the board. Her eyes frantically searching the water for Grace.

Danny and Steve would were talking stopped immediately, and began running towards the beach. When they heard Kono scream for Grace. They were both half way to edge of the water, when Grace came back up out of the water. Steve saw Kono sigh of relief.

Grace who was getting back on her surf board laughing. Before Kono could say anything they turned to hear Danny yelling, "Monkey, come one its time to go."

"Sorry Kono." said Grace frowning, " I have to go, but I found this and wanted to give it to you." she said handing Kono a starfish. Kono smiled at the young girl, "Come on, I'll go talk to your dad." and Grace and kono both paddled back to shore on their surf boards.

As both girls came out of the water, Danny was already bantering and his hands were going everywhere, that Steve had to step away from Danny a bit so he would not get hit. " Danny" said Kono, but Danny kept talking, " You are not ever surfing again."

"Danny!" said Kono, again this time in a stern voice that Steve had never seen her speak, and that drew himself staring at her. Danny finally quit speaking and looked at Kono. "Danny she's fine, she fell off her board like every surfer does, but when she fell off she found. This" she said showing Danny the starfish, "She swam and got it for me. Danny, she can surf, its almost like a natural instinct, she's almost as good as I was when I was younger."

Grace smiled, and turned to look at Steve, " Please, Uncle Steve tell him I'm good." Steve smiled at Grace than at kono. "Danny, sorry but I have to agree here with the girls, Grace is good." Steve said.

Danny threw his hands in the air, "You win again, Grace. With Steve and Kono." Grace smiled and ran to hug Danny.

"Well, I've got to get going, going with some friends for a fun night." said kono grabbing her surf board, " See you two Monday." And kono walked off.

"Grace go get your surf board. We have to go." Danny said. And Grace ran tog et her board that laid in the sand. " What was that"? asked Danny turning to Steve, Steve turned to look at Danny with his arms crossed, " What"? he asked. Danny rolled his eyes, " Ok, super SEAL, you can't hide it, I saw it." Danny said.. Steve just looked at him. " You, ever since you showed up, you couldn't stop smiling at Kono. You were practically flirting with her." replied Danny.

"Was not" replied Steve.

Danny looked at Steve, " OH! Yes you were." he replied.

"Was not" said Steve again, "Got to go Danny, I'll see you Monday, and Grace, I'll see you next week." He rubbed her head, and walked off.

"Flirter!" yelled Danny

"I herd that, Daniel" yelled Steve back.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter it had a lot of beachguments instead of a cargment. Reviews Reviews!**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon….**

**Until next time, Aloha, Malama Pono **


	3. Kakahiaka Ne'enalu : Morning Surf

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, for taking so long to finally update. But I started in July back on drill team and its been crazy since then. My aunt got sick and was in the hospital for a few day, but she is doing better now. And last week (the week I planned to update this story) my family had to take my brother and get him moved in for college. Yeah, yeah, like you want to hear my whole life story, so I will get on with the story….**

**I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I have made up**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Kono woke up to the peak of sunshine coming through the curtains of her room. She rolled over pulling the covers closer to her. Kono glanced at her alarm clock 6:15. " Ugh Mondays" she said getting up she grabbed her teal bikini that hung from her bedroom door and to her bathroom to change.

As Kono tied her down her surf board to the top of her car. She once again found her self thinking about him: _Was he really in lover her, like she was with him. Yeah he saved her butt a few times. Well, actually a lot, but didn't that mean he cared about her or was it just his instincts that would kick in, _What am I thinking" said Kono to herself, " He is with Catherine." She shook her head and got in her car and began driving towards the beach.

Kono pulled up in the parking spot, she grabbed her surf board and headed towards the water. Her so-called sixth sense she had kicked in, something wasn't right. But she ignored it and headed into the water. As she paddled out into the water, she immediately saw her first wave, but before she could stand on her board, someone else took the wave. She sat back up, letting the winding blow through her hair, she closed her eyes taking in the sea salt breeze.

She opened her eyes immediately when she heard a women screaming from the beach. Kono turned around paddling back towards shore. Kono dropped her board in the sand and ran towards the woman,

" Mam" Kono said.

"Please, oh God Please. My daughter, she- she." the woman cried, " LEA" she screamed.

"Mam please where was your daughter last?"Kono asked with concern.

" She was in the water jumping the waves. I-I-I turned for just a second and now she is gone. Please find my daughter." the woman cried.

Kono turned to look out in the water, bending down she grabbed her phone, "Call the first number, please" Kono said, and she ran back into the water.

Steve was setting at his desk when his phone began ringing, seeing the caller Id- Kono KalaKaua.

He answered, " McGarrett, what's up, Ko-" but Steve was cut short, with an unfamiliar voice.

" Please its my daughter" said the woman again.

" Mam, please slow down, what is your name, and how did you get this number" asked Steve.

" Tracy, that's my name. Please its my daughter, she was swimming, and-and she went under and this young women came up and told me to call the first number I saw." Steve who was now out o seat grabbing his badge and gun from his desk drawer.

" Ok, Tracy I'm on my way." Steve hung up the phone.

Danny and Chin who were both in the small kitchen looked up to Steve walking quickly out of his office. Chin and Danny turned to face each other and quickly Danny followed Steve thinking they had a case.

"I'll stay, and receive any information from HPD when the send it to us." said Chin running to the computer. Danny nodded, and followed to out the doors, quickly running to catch up with Steve.

By the time Danny got outside he had to run to Steve as we was about to get in his truck,

"Steve"! Danny yelled. Steve just turned to look at him, with a worried look, that Danny never had seen on his friends face.

"I'll explain on the way." Steve replied before starting the trucks engine. Just as Steve was about to pull out on the road and ambulance went by, Steve quickly pulled out behind the ambulance and followed. Steve was silent. Danny held onto the dash-board, trying to decided if he should ask Steve or not, but there was no need Steve told him.

Kono swam underwater trying to find the girl, just as Kono was about to go up for a breath, she saw a little hand in front of her, slowly drifting to the bottom. Kono quickly swam to her and grabbed the little girls body, and swam upwards. Just as Kono came running out of the water she looked to see Steve's truck, and him and Danny were just getting out, racing towards where she was.

Kono began CPR, when Danny and Steve ran up, immediately they both collapsed to their knees next to Kono, who was still applying CPR to Lea. Danny who was waving for the paramedics where they were, while Steve took off his blue over shirt and placed it on the girl. Just as Kono was about to apply another breath. Lea opened her eyes and began coughing water. The mother quickly hugged her daughter. Kono sighed relief, and stood up walking away. Steve who was helping the paramedics load the girl into the ambulance, glanced over to see Kono standing away by herself arms wrapped around her. "Wait" said the mother, as she jumped out of the ambulance, Steve turned and watched the mother walked towards Kono and hugged her, for saving her daughter's life. Kono stuttered back from a few steps from the mother's hug.

As the ambulance drove off and Steve turned, once again back to look towards Kono, he saw Danny talking to her.

"You going to be ok"? asked Danny looking at her.

"Yeah" Kono replied quietly, and walked away towards her car.

Steve who had been on the phone, hung up. Just as Danny walked.

"We have a case" Steve said, who kept looking at Kono wondering if she was ok, " How is she"? he asked. Danny turned to Steve and then the both watched as she was picking up her surf board.

"She says she was fine, but-" Danny paused, "She's not". Steve looked back out at the ocean, "I'll talk to her" he said and walked away.

As Steve walked to Kono, he noticed her shoulders slumped, he knew she was trying to hide something. And whatever it was he push for answers, even if she didn't like that.

"Kono" he said softly. But she didn't turn around he saw how quickly she straighten her shoulders and quickly worked at tying her surfboard to her car.

"Kono" Steve said again, softly.

Kono turned around smiling, " Yeah boss"?

"Kono, don't do that. I know you are trying to hide something." Steve said, with concern.

Kono, looked down and nodded. She couldn't lie to her boss, in those blue eyes of his. "Wh-What if I couldn't save her voice trembled.

Steve reached out and lifted her chin, he say tears slowly forming. He never rarely saw her cry, and it broke it his heart now to see her like this. All he wanted to do was just hold her in his arms, and let her cry on his shoulders, and most of all he wanted to kiss her. But he thought she didn't like him, and pushed those thoughts aside.

"Kono, you saved a life, not loose one, don't question the what if." he replied. Kono wiped the loose tear away, and smiled at him.

"Now," said Steve turning into his stiff self, slowly hiding his compassionate side, " We have a case, so meet us back at HQ". And he walked away after giving her own of his dashing smiles. That smiled that he would give her, made her just want to melt. And she smiled back.

Steve got in his truck, thinking about her smiling, actually that dimpled like smile. And the only smile she would give him.

Kono got into her car, and drove off following Steve and Danny. _God, why does he do this, he always spoke the right words to her, and every time he did that to her. She just wanted to kiss him._ She thought.

* * *

**Reviews please! And thanks for reading, hopefully I can update soon for all of you readers. :)**


End file.
